legendsofwiktoriaenyclofandomcom-20200215-history
Legends of Wiktoria/Chapter Twelve - Sister's Reunite
Normally the Witch of Roses was never nervous, but she hadn't seen her sister in, well she couldn't remember precisely the last time she had seen her. Perhaps a decade had past, perhaps only a year, it seemed to meld together after awhile. As she sat in the back of her carriage, she went over the details of her plan, have her servants find an out of the way spot near the castle, where they wouldn't be found and wait for her there. Then she would shift into her second form, and slip into the castle unnoticed by the guards, or well at that point even if she were noticed they would just think her a stray cat. She felt the carriage move onto bumpier terrain and assumed they must be nearing their destination. After several more minutes the carriage stopped and the door was opened, it was one of her servants, though his head barely cleared above the floor of the carriage. "M'lady, we are here, exactly where you requested." His voice was surprisingly deep for such a short man, but they were oh so loyal. Ever since she had helped to rescue the Hobbit princess Moon Song for her mother, Queen B'Ceteiz, from a group of Barbarians led by Therider. Therider had escaped that day, but the princess had lived, and ever since Queen B'Ceteiz sent her a band of Hobbits to serve her in anything she needed. "Thank you Lottie, while you wait, if you get cold or hungry, I'll put up a spell around your camp so that no one will see the fire." Lottie nodded and headed back over with the other two that had come, Auron and Wolf, overall three of the best that Queen B'Ceteiz had sent to serve. Once she was sure she was ready, she made her way to the edge of the forest, just a short distance from the castle, and then transformed. It wasn't hard at all to get into the Castle as an adorable cat, one guard even offered to share his cheese with her, she still remembered the way to the Queen's quarters, and was soon meowing outside her sister's bedroom door. As the door creaked open, a flickering fire light shone through, she could see the look on her sister's face and knew that her sister recognised her. She padded in and waited for her sister to close the door before turning back to her mortal form. "Sister, what are you doing here, it's dangerous, if you're caught before the f...." She was cut off before she could finish. "I know, I know, but it was urgent, I had to see you, as well as the princess, the princess must be warned if she's to survive." The Witch of Roses uttered, an urgency in her voice. "Are you sure though? Are you sure she's the one the prophecies spoke of?" Lady Riri seemed to still be in a state of disbelief, she simply couldn't wrap her head around the fact that a thousand year old prophecy was so soon to coming to fruition, and this fragile little girl was the centre of it all. "Well that's why I'm here, I must see if she carries the mark, are you able to get down to her, if you can't go with me, I can always go down alone, but it would be easier if you were there as well. Your letter said that you'd helped her, that she trusted you, she won't know me, and she may not be as trusting." The Witch of Roses partly hoped she was wrong, because if this girl was who she believes her to be, in a few weeks, the world would change in ways, which many wouldn't survive. "I'll get my trusted guard, he'll help us get to her, wait here." Lady Riri slipped out and went to get her guard, the Witch of Roses looked out into the night, cool air flowing through the window, and waited. Chapter Thirteen - Evil or Not to Evil List of Learned Facts #WIP Category:Story Category:Chapters